herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Morgan
Tori Morgan,13 played by Penny McNamee, made her first screen appearance on 5 May 2016.14 The character and casting was announced on 22 November 2015.15 McNamee commented that the role was her "dream job" and something she had wanted since she began her acting career.15 She began filming her first scenes in early November and praised her co-star Georgie Parker for helping her out on set.15 Tori is a doctor who comes to Summer Bay for a fresh start. McNamee commented that she would have "dark secrets".15 In an interview with Ali Cromarty of TV Week, McNamee explained that Tori was running from something and came to check out Summer Bay for her family. Tori is the first of four Morgan siblings to arrive, and she wants to see if it is safe to bring her brothers there.14 Tori attends a hospital fundraiser at the Caravan Park, where gas tanks explode injuring many of the guests. She helps Roo Stewart (Parker), before declaring Oscar MacGuire (Jake Speer) dead. At the hospital, Tori meets her new colleague Nate Cooper (Kyle Pryor) and takes over the treatment of his wife Ricky Sharpe (Bonnie Sveen). She also treats Tank Snelgrove's (Reece Milne) head injury and declares nurse Hannah Wilson (Cassie Howarth) dead, after she collapses with a brain haemorrhage. When Tori's three brothers, Justin (James Stewart), Brody (Jackson Heywood) and Mason Morgan (Orpheus Pledger) arrive, Justin gets into a fight with Martin Ashford (George Mason). Tori shows them the house and is angry at Justin for getting into a fight upon his arrival to the Bay. After Nate and Ricky separate, the nurses at the hospital blame Tori for the breakup Nate and Ricky's marriage, upsetting her and angering Nate. Nate tells the nurses the real reason behind his marriage break up and makes it clear Tori had nothing to do with it. When Alf suffered a massive heart attack, Tori and Nate works together to save him. That night, Tori came to Nate's house, with a bottle of wine in hand. The two had drinks and Tori slept on the couch once Nate ordered pizza at Angelo's. Tori began to have feelings for Nate. Tori found out that Mason told his ex-girlfriend, Lara Adams (Elle Harris) about them being under witness protection and the Morgans were forced to leave the bay. Tori saved Nate, who was found unconscious and Nate couldn't remember what happened to him. Tori checked the security footage on the night Nate collapsed and sees Nate being drugged by Spike Lowe, an enemy behind her parents deaths. Tori returns home and Spike broke in and held her hostage. Justin came to rescue her and Spike threatens to hurt Tori if Justin refuse to give him a book. But Tori and Justin doesn't know what he was talking about and Justin tackles Spike to the ground, while Tori used pepper spray on Spike's face. Spike escaped and the Morgans left the bay and hid in a house by the bushes. The Morgans found out that Lara helped Spike and Blaine Varden to find them and Blaine held the siblings hostage and told them that he killed their parents and wanted Justin to be killed too, but their mother got in the way. Tori contacted her police protector, Decker and he and his squad found them and arrest Blaine and Lara, but Spike escaped, who attacked Brody. The siblings return to the bay to take Brody to the hospital. Tori and Mason was angry at Justin for not telling them who killed their parents and Tori had no choice but to kick Justin out of their own home. Nate decided to cheer Tori up, by playing volleyball by the beach, swim at the pool and have lunch. At the diner, Tori was hurt when she sees him kissing Danika Kulevski who Nate introduced to. That afternoon, Tori came to see Nate and tells him that he should have go with Danika. But Tori unaware that Nate has feelings for her, not Danika. Tori meets Roo's half brother, Duncan Stewart (Benedict Wall) and befriended him. Tori continues to see Duncan and Nate grew jealous of Tori's relationship with Duncan. That afternoon, Nate came to see her at her house and admit his feelings to her, saying she is amazing. Tori tells Nate that he should leave and he left with Tori being confused. When Tori's birthday arrived, Duncan offers her a flight to the vineyard for the day and Tori invites Brody, Mason, Nate, Leah Patterson-Baker, Billie Ashford, Irene Roberts and Evelyn MacGuire to the trip. During the flight, Tori and the others passed out and the plane crashed into the desert. Everyone survived, but Brody was missing. Tori, Nate and Duncan went to find him, but a few days, there was no trace. Tori reunites with Justin, who came to find her and Brody. The four found Brody fallen off a high cliff and they send him to the hospital. Tori and Duncan started dating, but their relationship became a third wheel, when Duncan's ex-wife, Caroline Stewart (Nicole Shostak) came to the Bay with their son, Bryce Stewart (Ace and Jack Long). Caroline came to the hospital to see Tori and threatens her to stay away from Duncan. Tori breaks up with Duncan. A few months later, Duncan and Tori got back together, after Caroline and Bryce returned to Hawaii, leaving Nate hurt, who still has feelings for Tori. Tori and Nate argues during a volleyball game with John Palmer (Shane Withington) and Phoebe Nicholson (Isabella Giovinazzo) and Nate tells Tori that he wants to leave Summer Bay, which upsets Tori. Duncan received a call from Alf that Caroline was injured and that Duncan decided to return to Hawaii to look after her, and asked Tori to come with him, but she declines and they broke up for good, and Duncan returns to Hawaii. When Nate was about to go Bali for the week, Tori asked him if he would like to go out for a drink with her when he returns, and he accepts her offer. When Nate returns, he asked her out on a date. Tori and Nate had a drink at the Beach House and they almost shared a kiss, until Bianca Scott (Lisa Gormley) a former resident of Summer Bay returns. Tori was jealous of Bianca and mistook her for Nate's ex. But Nate told Tori that he and Bianca never had a romantic involvement since Bianca is married and has two children. Tori and her brothers told their half-sister, Raffy Morrison (Olivia Deeble), that their parents were murdered and that they are under witness protection. When Raffy was missing, Tori ends her shift at the hospital to find her, Nate and Tori got trapped inside the elevator. While being trapped, Tori shows Nate the plane ticket that Duncan send her, so she can to go to Hawaii to see him, but Tori told Nate that she decided not to go. Tori then kisses Nate and they have sex in the elevator. That night, Tori tells Nate that she wants more than just a casual relationship. He replies by that he does not do casual relationships and they start dating. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love